


Well This Is Happening

by Hetalia1912



Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Undeath, Conspiracy, Corruption, Covert Operation, Cyborgs, F/M, Fire Powers, Friends to Lovers, Government Conspiracy, Human Experimentation, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Military Science Fiction, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, Turkish Military, Wings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: After an accident at a facility outside of Instanbul,Ferman finds that the people he know best may be hiding secrets from him.And that not everyone who is who they seem.....





	Well This Is Happening

_**UNKNOWN DATE,2007** _

_**OUTSIDE OF ISTANBUL,TURKEY** _

"Doctor?"The young woman walked to the older man."The readings are higher."The older man turned around."What does that mean?"The young woman held her breath."It means we may have found the match."

The old doctor crossed his arms."Do we know where it is?"The young woman shook her head."No sir I'm afraid not."The doctor sighed and turned back around."How did the experiment even get out."The young woman stood next to him."We think it may have gotten out on it's own."The doctor turned to her."On it's own?"The woman nodded."Yes sir."

Before either could say anything the alarms suddenly started blaring."What the hell is going on?!?"The woman ran to the nearby computer."Doctor,we need to leave,now!"The doctor was confused.

"What about the experiment?!"The woman ran back over."That's the problem!"She said."The experiment is somehow causing this,we need to leave now!"The doctor understood."Get to the helicoptor!"He ordered.

Within minutes the entire building was evacuated and it was like no one was ever there.

Then suddenly,it was engulfed by an explosion.

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier**

**Instanbul,Turkey**


End file.
